Fabbity Fab Confession of Georgia Nicolson
by sashapotter
Summary: My first try at a Georgia Nicolson fic. So it’s not very good but please read. Just to warn you now, I love Gee/Robbie and Gee/Dave the Laugh. Masimo is not my favourite character. I like him but I’m not a big fan of Gee/Masimo. So keep that in mind.
1. Back Home

Sunday July 31st

**A/N: **My first try at a Georgia Nicolson fic. So it's not very good but please read.

**Pointless Rambling**

**Sunday July 31****st**

**5.00 pm**

My life, it has to be said, is a bloody waste. If I died, I don't think anyone would miss me. That is the sad truth of my life. It's been an hour since I got back from camp and was there anyone to greet me lovingly? No.

Even the kitty cats had disappeared.

There was no Mutti to ask how camp had been. No Vati to give me money so I could go shopping. No…

Hang on!

Sorry. For a minute there I actually thought that I lived in a normal house. Even if the Loons had been at home, they wouldn't have done all that.

I wish I lived in my fantasy world.

**5.45 **

Oh great!

Swiss Family Mad are back. I can hear them all banging and crashing downstairs. Maybe if I pretend to sleep they'll leave me alone.

**5.49**

Fat chance.

Mutti came in, banging the door, dressed in what could only be described as a prostitute's uniform (if they wore uniforms).

"Gee! Your back!"

Thanks for pointing out the obvious Oh Tarty One.

"How was camp?" she asked as she sat on my bed.

"Itwasrubbish" I said into my pillow.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that" she said cheerfully as she made herself comfortable next to me.

Why is she making herself comfortable? I want her out of my room at the speed of light. What is the speed of light anyway? I bet Jas would know, she is such a swot. She was one of the few who actually enjoyed the camping trip from hell.

"I said it was rubbish and I don't plan on ever going back there, or to any other camp for that matter, ever again" I said sitting up.

"Oh Gee, it couldn't have been that bad" she said.

"It was. I am so glad to be back to civilisation" I said before burrowing back down. I hoped that this would give her a clue to bugger off.

**6.05**

Of course, I'd forgotten just how clueless my Mum can be. She sat there and STROKED MY HAIR. What did she think I was? A cat?

Mind you, if you went to stroke Angus… well, let's just say you'd have to get what was left your hand bandaged up and possibly amputated.

**6.15**

Same bat time. Same bat place. Same bat stroking.

I haven't said anything as I am hoping that she'll think I've gone to sleep and finally leave me alone.

**6.25**

She is still stroking my hair! What is wrong her? Oh God! I hope she isn't reminiscing about the past and when I was a baby. She'll probably start rambling on about how I was so cute as a baby, with the biggest conk known to man kind and the next thing you know, she'll be blubbering like a baby.

**6.30**

You know… the stroking is actually starting to feel nice. It's almost soothing.

I think I'm going to go for a little…zzzzzzzzzzzz.

**8.00 **

Wow! I must have been really tired if I slept for so long. Mum's finally gone. I wonder how long she stayed here for. It's a wonder Libby hasn't been to see me…

**8.01**

Oh wait. Here she comes now. Armed with Charlie the Horse and a big scary smile that she probably thinks is cute.

"Heggo Gingey" she said as she sat next to me, "I missed you"

And she put her chubby little arms around me. Awww, how sweet. She is really cute when she wants to be. Maybe if I die, Libby will miss me.

**8.03**

Unless of course, she sees my death as a chance for more room on my bed to bring even more of her toys, or "fwends" as she calls them.

**8.15 **

I am on the edge of my bed and about to fall of it completely. Libby had brought all of her "fwends" to sleep in my bed. Why she just can't use her own bed I have no idea.

**8.16**

I am so sure that I'm going to have a massive neck ache tomorrow.

**8.17**

Ah well. Maybe then I can persuade Mum to let me miss school. I mean it's not like I'll be able to do anything if I can't move my neck.

**9.00**

Mum just came in to check on us. I pretended to be asleep. She just stood at the doorway and went "Awww" before leaving.

**9.02**

Now she's back with Dad and they are both just standing there going, "Awww"

**9.03**

If either of them tries to kiss me, I will scream.

**9.04**

Although, Mum I can handle, but Dad…

Let's just say, being tickled by the furry animal that died on his lip, or a "moustache" as he calls it, is not a very pleasant experience.

**9.05**

Unless you like that sort of thing.

**9.06**

Erlack!

**9.10**

After about a million years later (I wouldn't be surprised if all my body hair had grown so that I am a hairy monster now) they finally left and I am able to breathe freely again.

**9.11**

Although why I couldn't just breathe freely before is a mystery to me.

**9.30**

It is soooo boring trying to sleep now. Especially after the snooze I had earlier. The only reason I am trying (and failing) to sleep is because I have to back to hell (Stalag 14) tomorrow.

**9.31**

Oh the joy.

**9.35**

I bet all our teachers will be glad to see us. Especially Hawkeye and Slim. The school must have been boring without the Ace Gang, and more importantly, ME, to rock the school.

They say that we are wreaking havoc and spoiling the school's reputation but I know that they secretly love all the madness we serve them.

We are, it has to be said, very generous.

**9.38**

I mean what would their lives be without us?

Dull and boring.

And nobody wants that do they?

**9.40**

We are very unselfish people who love to share their madnosity with everyone around them.

**10.00**

Oh hell, there is no way I will be going to sl… zzzzzzzzzzzz.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: That's it. First chapter done. A bit pointless but I just had to do it. Tell me what you think (keeping in mind that this is my first Georgia Nicolson fic) and tell me if I should continue.

Just to warn you now, I love Gee/Robbie and Gee/Dave the Laugh. Masimo is not my favourite character. I like him but I'm not a big fan of Gee/Masimo. So keep that in mind before reading anymore.

Anyways, tell me what you think.

Sasha.


	2. The Hell Hole of Torture

**A/N: **I can't really remember the school timings in the books so I've based them on my own school times.

**The Hell Hole of Torture**

**Monday**

**In my room**

**7.00 am**

Oh great! Back to Stalag 14. That was the only good thing about being in camp. We were away from the hell hole they call school. They say it is a place for learning but in actual fact it is a place for torturing.

I mean seeing Slim and her numerous chins is enough torture for a few seconds. But we have to endure looking at her for the whole of our school lives.

Tragic really.

**In the kitchen**

**7.30**

Oh look, my Mutti has been kind enough to leave me stale bread and a bit of mouldy sausage for my nutritious breakfast. Yum yum. Not.

**7.35**

Libby has decided that she is going to school in nothing but her cowgirl hat which has a cow on it.

**7.38**

Mutti is now trying to wrestle Libby into her clothes. Good luck with that Mutti.

**7.39**

They are now rolling on the floor. Blimey! This is better than watching wrestling on TV. Not that I ever watch it. I have better things to do with my life.

**7.40**

Angus and Gordy have joined them now. They probably thought it was a game.

**7.43**

Mum's screaming now, "Get these bloody cats of me!"

Charming language to use. Especially around Libby. No wonder she says words like 'tosser'.

**7.45**

Vati looned in to see what all the noise was about.

He went ballistic. At me. What the hell did I do? I was just sitting here and having a very LOVELY breakfast, not, so I don't see how anything is my fault.

Life is so unfair.

**7.50**

I've just been accused of being unhelpful. Just because I thought about my safety. Vati is so unreasonable. And a loon from the first waters. He and Jas would get on just fine.

"You just sit there and do nothing while your mum is being attacked by beasts"

Rave on Oh Bearded One.

**Outside Jas' house**

**8.00**

Met Jas and we walked together to school. Fringey was going on about some new mushroom she and Tom had found when they had left the tent together on our last night at camp Hell.

Only she and Hunky would use their alone time to go rambling in the forest. Wiser people would use it as a chance for a snog. Like me and Dave the Laugh.

**8.02**

How the hell did he get into my thoughts? I had thought that I was going to eschew him with a firm hand. This means I should not be thinking about him at all.

If anyone says, "So, how's Dave the Laugh?"

I'll say, "Dave who?"

**8.05**

Hahahahaha.

Dave who. Doctor Who. Both have the same initials as well. They could be related.

Hahahahaha.

**8.07**

My plan on putting Da- Doctor Who out of my mind isn't really working. He keeps popping up, oo-er, in my head.

**8.10**

I feel weird thinking about him. I don't know why. Yes I do. It's because of the whole "I love you" fiasco that night by the lakeside.

**8.11**

He can't really love me.

**8.12**

Can he?

**8.15**

Jas is still rambling for England. About utter rubbish. I mean, who cares that those very mushrooms are now extinct and she and Tom actually found them. She's not exactly going to get the Nobel Prize for that is she?

Especially as the mushrooms were poisonous and they couldn't even bring them back to show anyone.

**8.20**

If she does not shut up about those blasted mushrooms in a minute, I am going to biff her up.

**8.22**

Threw Jas in a hedge.

Some Foxwood lads were passing by and started to laugh.

Jas is all huffy with me now. She shouldn't have gone on and on about those stupid mushrooms.

**8.30**

Dashed past Hawkeye who was standing at the gates. I swear she has no life except to torture us. She gave me a glare.

"Georgia Nicolson, take all that make up of your face. Now!" she barked at me.

I can't believe she noticed it. I'd gone really light on the make up front. Just a bit of foundation, mascara, lippy, lip gloss and blusher. Nothing much.

**In the loos**

**8.33**

Madly dabbing at my face with wet tissues to take off the make up. My face is going to be as red as a tomato soon. Great! That's all I need. A red face with a big nose. That will be a pretty sight. Not.

**In Assembly**

**8.40**

After finally getting most of it off, I slipped in the hall and sat down next to Jas. She couldn't say anything to me as Slim was raving on and Jas, being a goody two shoes, would not ever even dream of interrupting our revered Headmistress for fear of getting a bad conduct mark.

**8.41**

Slim is still raving on. I can't wait for the summer holidays. Just a few more days and I'll be free from this hell hole. 

**8.45**

Gut Gott in Himmel,

Slim is actually saying that because Miss Wilson said that this one had gone so well, they were thinking of doing it again.

Sacré bloody bleu!

**9.00**

After Slim raved on for another twenty years, we were finally let out. Of course, the minute we were out, the Ace Gang did a quick bout of disco inferno. All except Jas and Ellen. Ellen dithered about while Jas told us that we would be in trouble if someone found us.

**9.01**

Wet Lindsay came slimily towards us and told us to grow up and stop being so childish.

All we did was stare at her forehead. Even Jas and Ellen.

Lindsay's hand shot up to her forehead. She gave us a glare before taking ADM (Astonishingly Dim Monica) to the toilets.

Ha ha. The Ace Gang Rule!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **I thought I'd end it there as I need to go now. Anyway, tell me what you think. It will pick up soon, I promise.


	3. In the danger zone of wetting myself

Lesbian Alert

**A/N: **I just realised, that the song ultraviolet by the Stiff Dylans fits the relationship that Gee and Dave have in the books. How cool is that?!

**In the danger zone of wetting myself**

**Break**

**10.40**

Talking about Rosie's Viking wedding which won't be taking place for another… eighteen years at least. She however thinks that time is running out and so she's arranging a wedding rehearsal. For next week.

"But you're not, er, getting, um, yeah, married for, uh, a long time, er, yet?" said Ellen.

For once I had to agree with Ellen. Even though she took an hour to get to the point.

"Yes, I know that but I want to be prepared for my big day" said Rosie as she chewed on her gum.

"Your big day… which is at least millennia away" said Mabs. This made us laugh for some reason. Probably because she tried to say it in a spooky, fortune teller voice.

"Come on guys" said Rosie, "I'm serious"

**10.45**

No one said anything. We were all too shocked. Why were she shocked? Because it was shocking, that's why.

**10.46**

Rosie. Being serious. I never thought I'd see the day.

**10.47**

Blimey!

**10.48**

I think we were all suffering from that thing that they soldiers get when they are at war.

**10.49**

Shell shock.

**10.50**

I think Jas's humongous pantaloonies nearly fell off from shock.

**10.51**

Haha. That would have been a funny sight.

**10.53**

We all tried to take Rosie seriously after that.

**10.55**

Which was a bit hard seeing as how she was wearing her beard.

**German**

**11.15**

We're learning about the Koch family. Again.

**11.17**

Were there no other stupid families in Lederhosen-a-_gogo Land? _

_11.20_

_Maybe they were all smarter than the stupid Koch family. _

_11.21_

_I mean all they do is rubbish stuff that no one cares about (camping, fishing, etc) and eat a lot of sausages. _

_11.22_

_Maybe all those sausages affected their brain. _

_11.25_

_Oh joy!_

_The Koch's are going swimming in the 'Swimmbad' today. Hopefully one of them will fall in. _

_11.30_

_Ro-Ro has put her hand up. _

_"Herr Kamyer?"_

"Yes Rosie" he said as his eyes twitched behind his glasses.

"Do you go swimming?" she asked innocently.

"Ach ja. I try to go as often as I can" he said and puffed his chest proudly.

"Do you go swimming in the nuddy pants?"

This sent the whole class laughing as Herr Kamyer turned a very impressive red.

"Nein, I do not" he said as dithered and twitched on the spot.

"Does Miss Wilson join you sir?" asked Rosie.

This sent the whole class roaring with laughter. Jools actually fell off her seat and I was in the danger of wetting myself.

Herr Kamyer continued to blush. He went even redder, if that were possible, when Miss Wilson herself acme into the classroom. The look on his face was priceless. Miss Wilson just stared at us all in astonishment.

"Is something the matter?" she asked Herr Kamyer as she blinked behind her glasses.

Herr Kamyer shook his head furiously as we all continued to laugh.

**In the loos**

**11.40**

I had to get out with all my stuff as I was in the danger zone of wetting myself. The rest of the Ace Gang had followed me as they were all entering the loos.

**11.50**

"His face was definitely the best" said Jools as she collapsed against the wall next to Mabs who was in fits of giggles.

"Definitely" I said grinning before seeing my face in the mirrors.

**11.52**

I look like a tomato with another tomato joined to it.

**11.53**

That's brilliant. Not.

**Changing rooms**

**12.00**

Jas is fiddling with her fringe.

**12.01**

I may have to slap her.

**12.05**

Miss Stamp, our local lesbian, just came in. Her legs are even hairier than Herr Kamyer's. That is an achievement. Especially as she is a woman.

**Outside in the freezing cold**

**12.10**

It is very nippy noodles. And it's only August. Crikey!

**12.12**

Well, I guess that's the weather for you here in Billy Shakespeare-a-gogo land.

**12.20**

We're playing hockey!

That is trés magnifiqué as I am known to be the best hockey player in this school. Too bad Lindsay isn't here. Would have been much better for me.

**12.50**

Haha and bloody ha.

The comedy for today has been never ending. P.Green was just running around for no reason before falling in a hole.

**12.53**

She keeps trying to get up but only ends up falling down again. Now her legs are just waving in the air helplessly.

**12.55**

Erlack!

**12.57**

Miss Stamp is gone to help her. Maybe they can be happy lesbians together.

**12.59**

Laughing like a loon tablets.

Miss Stamp tried to pull P.Green up but she was too heavy and so Miss Stamp ended up falling in with her.

I am in the danger zone of wetting myself. Again.

**1.00**

The bell's gone but no one can move as they're all laughing like hyenas. Mabs is actually rolling on the floor.

**1.01**

Thank you Baby Jesus. Today has been great, comedy wise.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I read back through what I've written so far and have realised that my language is very un – Georgiaish.

This is because I'm writing a Doctor Who/Torchwood fic alongside this, which I've never done before (writing two stories at the same time, unless they are one shots) and so it is kinda hard to go into Georgia mode. I will try harder though.

Next chapter should hopefully have some Gee/D the L interaction. That is what I am hoping. Anyway. Please review. Even if you thought this was crap.

Sasha.


	4. Why Baby Jesus? Why?

After school

**Why Baby Jesus? Why?**

**After school**

**3.10**

The lads were waiting for us at the gates.

There was a mad dash as everyone tried to make themselves presentable for their boyfriends. Apart from moi as my Italian Stallion is stuck in Pizza-a-gogo-land. There was a lot of skirt rolling, make up applying, eyelash batting and hair flicking.

I just walked normally and smiled at the guys, making sure not to pay too much attention to Dave. I was going to ignorez vous him but it seems like he is ignorez vousing me too.

There was no "Hey Kittykat" or that naughty smile that he always gives me. Instead, he just stood there and looked at the ground. Well if he was not going to talk to me then I wouldn't talk to him as well. This makes my plan easier.

And it's not like I cared anyway that he wasn't talking to me.

**One minute later**

Though it does make me feel a little strange.

**Parting of the ways **

We are the road where we all split up and go in different directions. Normally Dave walks down with me but this time he just carried on walking with Rollo.

I felt a bit miz.

**One minute later**

Jas and Rosie are walking down with me.

They must have noticed my sad expression. Neither of them said anything and I was a little grateful for that.

**4.00**

**On my bed**

Blubbing like a baby.

Jas and Rosie dropped e home in silence before waving and walking away.

I just got in, shut the door and ran up to my room.

**Two minutes later**

Lying on my bed of pain.

There is no one at home which is a plus. At least I can cry in peace.

**One second later**

Why am I crying though? Isn't this what I wanted? To ignore Dave so that I could enjoy my Italian cake without feeling guilty? The fact that he is ignoring me and making my plan easier should make me happy.

**One second later**

It doesn't though.

**One second later**

I may never be able to speak to Dave again.

**One second later**

How utterly crap is that?

**One second later**

I mean if it was just me ignoring him, I know he would have wormed his way through (oo-er) and got ME to talk to HIM. But I know I'll never be able to get HIM to talk to ME.

**One second later**

I hate my life, I really do.

**One second late**

Why Baby Jesus? Why?

Why must you punish me this way?

Hasn't my life been rubbish enough without me having to lose my best boy mate/Hornmeister/occasional snogging partner?

**Five minutes later**

I'm never going to be nip libbled again.

**One second later**

Merde.

**Fifteen minutes later**

**In the living room**

Sitting on the couch with some milky coffee and Pop Tarts.

Mutti's obviously done the groceries. The last time she went to the grocery shop was approximately… three years ago.

**Two minutes later**

There is absolutely nothing to watch on TV.

What is the point of having nature programmes that no one actually watches?

**One second later**

I'm sure Jas would watch them. Along with Hunky a.k.a Tom. They probably snog on the couch while the TV is on with some boring programme about leaves.

**One second later**

Although knowing those two… they'll probably just watch the programme instead of snogging.

**One second later**

That is trés pathetico.

**Five minutes later**

At least she has someone. I have Masimo but he is currently in Pizza-a-gogo-land. It's not fair! He's my boyfriend; he should be here with me.

**One minute later**

I blame my parents for my crap life.

**One second later**

Just look at my Mutti. She wears clothes that are made for teenagers and flirts with as many men as she can.

No wonder I have my red bottomosity problem and can't control the sound of the Horn.

**One minute later**

And my Vati is no better. Not only has he given me his huge conk, but he's also the leader of Loon Land. A land filled with portly blokes who wear leather and ride in clown cars.

**One minute later**

Maybe if my parents were normal, then my life wouldn't have been so crap.

Look at Jas; she has a normal mum who cooks and a dad who does DIY. No wonder she's never had any problem with the Horn or anything. She loves Tom and only Tom.

**One second later**

Her life can be quite dull though.

I mean, she goes on rambles, gets excited over anything to do with nature and generally has no excitement in her life unless I'm there.

**One second later**

Would I rather have a dull life or an exciting life?

**One second later**

I don't know!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know, I know. Another rambling chapter. What is wrong with me? I wasn't going to make him ignore her, but somehow it just happened. It's like my hands have a mind of their own. There will definitely be more Gee/Dave in the next chapters.

However, the next chapter won't be up for a while as I'll be off on holiday for four days. So I'll continue this when I come back.

Sasha.


	5. Conversations, Hilarious Animals and

Glaciosity Personified

**Conversations, Hilarious Animals and Dave the Prat**

**In the living room**

**Phone rang**

"Hello. You've reached Blubbing Headquarters. How may I help you?"

"Gee?"

"Oui"

"Tom wants me to go rambling with him but I said I'd ask you first"

I sighed patiently, "No Jas, I do not want to go on a rambling trip with you and Hunky. Searching for cuckoo spit and beaver traps are your thing, not mine. I'm not a vole like you."

She huffed.

"Actually Georgia" she said in a snooty tone, "I was not going to ask you come with me and Tom on a rambling trip as I know that you only care about yourself and not about the more important things."

"Why did you call me then?" I asked.

"To ask you if you wanted me to come over instead of going with Tom as I thought you might need me right now after the whole Dave ignoring you fiasco"

I was shocked. Jas agreeing to miss a ramble with Tom to comfort me? I couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable that's why.

"But since you're being so selfish, I don't think I'll bother anymore"

And with that, she slammed the phone down.

**One second later**

Still standing here with the phone. I still can't believe that Jas would actually do something like that. For me.

She is definitely my bestest pally in the whole world.

**Two minutes later**

Phoned Jas.

"Hello"

"Jas you are my bestest pally in the whole world"

"Oh, it's you"

Well, that wasn't very nice. But I will ignore it as she is my best pally at the moment.

"Yes it is. And I would just like to say-"

"What?"

"Well Jas, if you hadn't interrupted me then you would have known by now what I was going to say wouldn't you?"

"What were you going to say Georgia?"

She was still being Miss Huffy Knickers. Well, I'd show her.

"Jas. Because you're being the most annoying vole in the history of voles, I'm not going to tell you"

And with that, I slammed the phone down.

Hahaha.

That will show her. Who's Miss Huffy Knickers now?

**One second later**

Oh wait!

That's me

**One minute later**

Why hasn't she rung me back? What kind of a friend is she? A crap one.

**One second later**

Oh well, I don't need her. I have many other friends as well.

**Five minutes later**

The phone rang again.

"Hello"

"I'm sorry Gee"

"You should be"

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You can't Jas. You really hurt me this time. No amount of Jammy Dodgers or anything will make the pain go away"

"How about five Jammy Dodgers and a packet of Skittles?"

"Ok"

**Ten seconds later**

Jas asked if she should come over but I told her she could go with Tom instead.

"Ok Gee, thanks"

And with that she put the phone down.

**One second later**

What?

What?!

**One second later**

Some best friend she is.

The minute, no second, I say she can go with Hunky to spy on badgers, she forgets all about me.

I will be ignorez-vousing her from now.

**One second later**

At least until she gives me my Jammy Dodgers and Skittles.

**Sitting on the wall outside**

It is vair nippy noodles out here.

I've worn my best over the shoulder boulder holder so there will be no nip nip emergency.

**Two seconds later**

There is absolutely nothing happening.

**One second later**

Hold on!

I was wrong. Angus is currently lying on top of the fence that Mr. Next Door (foolishly) built to keep him away.

I don't know why he bothers. Angus probably thinks it's some kind of game anyway. Every time a new fence is built, ten seconds later, it's on the ground in pieces.

It can't be entertaining for him anymore can it? Now that he's done it a thousand times at least.

**One second later**

Then again, he is mad.

**Five seconds later**

The Prat Poodles are yapping at Angus.

If they're trying to scare him, they'll have to try harder. There is no way Angus is going to get scared of them.

**One second later**

Why is he coming down? Has he finally flipped and is actually scared of the poodle prats?

**One second later**

Merde

**One second later**

Hahaha

I knew Angus wouldn't let me down.

He jumped from the fence and landed right on top of the poodles. His body is big enough to cover both of them. They're going to have a hard time getting out from under him.

**Two minutes later**

Mr. Next Door came looning out. The minute he saw what Angus was doing, he went ballistic and started to shout.

I hope he doesn't see me.

**One second later**

Too late

**Two minutes later**

Standing next to Mr. Next Door with Angus in my arms as he continues to rave on (Mr. Next Door, not Angus). I'm just nodding my head like a nodding thing, to show that I'm listening.

**One second later**

I haven't got a clue about what he's saying.

**Five minutes later**

Still nodding and pretending to listen and understand what he's saying.

My head is going to drop off from all the nodding I've been doing. I hope Mr. Next Door will take me to the hospital if it does.

**One second later**

Ha!

Fat chance of that ever happening.

He'd probably leave me there to rot and go off to celebrate.

**Ten seconds later**

Finally he's stomped off. Thank the Lord! My neck really hurts now and I've got scratches on my arms from where Angus had scratched me because I wouldn't let go of him.

I put him down and watched as he ran to meet his one true love, Naomi, Mr and Mrs Across the Road's cat. She is definitely a minx of the first waters.

She entices Angus by prowling on the wall with her bottom in the air. It's because of her that Angus got his trouser snakes removed. However, that doesn't stop him from giving it a go (oo-er)

She had kittens and we've got one. The cross eyed one called Gordy who is just as mad as Angus and is currently being dressed up in dolls clothes by Libby.

**Two minutes later**

I was about to go into the house when who should walking up but Dave the Laughy Laugh. I thought he was going to ignore me but instead, he smiled.

"Hey Gee"

**One second later**

What?

What?!

**One second later**

I stared at him. Is he mad? Well, he is but that's not the point. Or maybe it is, I don't know!

**One second later**

What kind of prat is he? Does he think he can just ignore me and then talk to me whenever he wants?

I don't think so!

**Inside the house**

**Three minutes later**

I completely ignorez – voused Dave and walked past him. I kept my face high and walked towards the door. I like to think that I looked very dignified.

**One second later**

That's what I like to think.

**Ten seconds later**

I ran up to my room and peeked out of the window. Dave was still there looking all confuzzled.

Hahaha

Serves him right for thinking he can just ignore me and then not ignore me whenever he wants.

**Two seconds later**

Hiding behind the curtain so that he doesn't see me. He looked right up at my window and I had to jump back. It's a good thing it was so dark.

**Five seconds later**

He's still standing there. What's wrong with him?

**Ten minutes later**

Blubbing like a baby. Again.

**One second later**

Dave finally left but only when Emma, his girlfriend, came walking up to him. He put his arm around and kissed her before walking off.

How could he?

**One second later**

He told me he loved me. But he's still going out with Emma. But then again, I'm going out with Masimo, so it doesn't matter.

**One second later**

Then why do I feel so crap about him and Emma?

**One second later**

Maybe if I had spoken to him, instead of ignoring him, then we could have got to number 6 like we normally do and Emma would have come, seen us, broken up with him and Dave would be all mine and we'd live happily ever aft-

**One second later**

What the hell is wrong with me?

**One second later**

Dave the Laugh is a prat and I am never speaking to him again.

**One second later**

Never, ever, ever.

**One second later**

I will miss the nip libbling though.

**One second later**

Merde

**One second later**

And poo

**One second later**

With knobs

**One second later**

Double knobs

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Wow, this chapter came out really long, it wasn't going to be. Anyway, I think I did better with the Gee-isms this time but I don't want to use them all at the same time.

Please review as they are always very much appreciated.

Sasha


	6. Lateness, Dance Announcements and

Wedding Plans: For the Very Old and the Very Mad

**Lateness, Dance Announcements and Sex God Arrivals**

**8.00**

Blimey O'Reilly's trousers!

I'm going to be late for school. I spent ages telling everyone about Dave on the phone this morning, I couldn't tell them last night as I was too busy crying and I couldn't wait till school that I completely forgot about the time.

It's a good thing I already did my make up.

Pant. Pant. Thud. Thud.

Running down the stairs as fast as I can.

I grabbed my bag, a piece of toast and my lunch and ran out of the house.

**Fifteen minutes later**

**Outside Jas' house**

The minute Jas saw me; she started to run like crazy. Her skirt had been rolled up a lot and I could see her giant pantaloonies peeking out as she ran. I'd have to tell her about that later.

**One second later**

Unless I drop dead from all the running I'm doing at the moment.

**One second later**

How crap would that be?

I can just see it now.

Georgia Nicolson: Cause of Death: Dropping dead from exertion due to running late for school.

That would be very impressive. Not.

**8.28**

**In school**

We got past two minutes before the bell but was she happy with that?

No.

"You'd better be careful Miss Nicolson. You don't want to get a bad conduct mark for lateness or any other behaviour when term is almost ending, do you?"

She made it sound like a threat. Oh great! I'm being threatened by my own teacher. Isn't that illegal? I should complain to someone.

**One second later**

I can't be bothered.

**In assembly**

Slim is, as usual, raving on about something or the other. I don't think any one is interested in what she says. I know I'm not. I just sit and watch her chins dance.

**Ten minutes later**

Hooray!

Slim has just announced that there will be dance on the last day here at school. The Stiff Dylans will be playing and the Foxwood lads will be joining us.

The Ace Gang went into a flurry and there were catcalls and whistling (both from Ro-Ro) and clapping from the rest. I joined them until I realised that I wouldn't have anyone to go with.

The Ace Gang would go with their boyfriends, Dave would go with his girlfriend and I can't go with anyone else as Dave's the only who would have come with me as a mate. The other guys would want more and I can't do that as I have a boyfriend.

**One second later**

Merde.

**One second later**

What am I going to do? I don't want to go on my own as I hate being goosegog extraordinaire.

**One second later**

Robbie will be there. He's filling in for Masimo until he comes back. I could ask him…

**One second later**

No!

That is a completely bad idea. I don't want to risk falling for his Sex God-ly charms and letting my red bottom make an appearance.

It would be best if I just didn't go.

**One second later**

Why is my life so crap?

**Break time**

**In the loos**

Through out the whole day, everyone's been talking about the dance. I just nodded along, keeping quiet. I listened as they all made plans for the dance, clothes, make up, shoes, accessories, etc.

Finally Mabs realised I wasn't contributing.

"What's up Gee? Aren't you excited about the dance?"

I shook my head.

"How come?" asked Jools.

I told the Ace Gang about my problem. They all nodded like nodding things. Blimey, it was like a nodding dog show.

"I see your problem Gee" said Rosie who had a beard on now, "But you've still got to come, it won't be any fun without you"

There was a chorus of Yeah's as Jas linked her arm with mine.

I was quite touched. I think I may start crying.

**Five minutes later**

I managed to stop crying as I didn't want to have red eyes. To cheer me up, Ro-Ro started to make wedding plans. I don't know how she expected me to cheer up after giving me the details of my dress. It was going to be orange. Orange! With fur. And I was going to have to do my hair in pigtails and where my horns.

What a normal wedding hers is going to be.

Not.

**After school**

The lads weren't at the gate for once. The others were disappointed but I was happy. I wouldn't have to see Dave the Prat now.

**One second later**

We did talk about him though.

**One second later**

We had to keep looking around, just in case the boys suddenly popped up (oo-er) and heard what we were saying.

However, we got to the road where we all split up and there had been no sign of them.

**Ten minutes later**

It's only me and Jas now. She's trying to convince me to come to the dance. I keep saying no but she won't drop it.

"Fine!" I said finally, "I'll go, but only if someone asks me and agrees to go only as mates and nothing more because I have my Luuurve God who is stuck in Pizza-a-go-go Land"

"So you need a date for the dance Gee?" said a familiar voice from behind.

Jas and I turned around to see Robbie behind us. He smiled at me and I felt my legs go jelloid.

"Yeah" I managed to say. Well done Georgia, you managed to avoid having stupid brain.

He grinned, "Can I walk you home?"

All I could do was nod.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: This is where I end the chapter. Remember I said I was a Gee/Robbie fan too? So it was obvious he was going to make an appearance. But what's going to happen next? I have no clue and I'm the one writing it. How stupid can you get?**

**Please Review and some ideas would be much appreciated too. **

**Sasha. **


	7. My camel is waiting for me to jump on it

5

**My camel is waiting for me to jump on it and ride away**

**5.00**

**In my bed room**

Oh my giddy God's pyjamas.

**One second later**

I've got a date for the dance.

**One second later**

With Robbie.

**One second later**

The ex-Sex God.

**One second later**

Who I was in love with until he left and went to Kiwi-a-gogo-land. Where he probably snogged loads of marsupials.

**One second later**

Would that mean that when I snog him, I'd be snogging lips that touched a marsupial's?

**One second later**

Erlack!

**One second later**

Not that I want to snog him anyway. I have left my Robbie éclair in the bakery and have settled for a Dave Tart.

**One second later**

No I haven't!

I've settled for an Italian cakey. How did Dave get in there? Even when he isn't here, he manages to get into my thoughts.

Out, Dave, out!

**One second later**

Anyway, Robbie said he didn't mind going with me as just mates even though he would have liked it better if we could go as more than matey type mates.

**One second later**

I think it was his way of telling me that he wishes that he and I were still together. That is what I think. But as we all know, boys are a bloody mystery so we can't really say what they mean when they say something.

**One second later**

Like they may say S'later (which Robbie did before he walked away) which is like a 'See you later' but then we don't know when is later as they don't say when and so-

**One second later**

Blimey.

All that rambling has made me hungry.

**Half an hour later**

**On the phone with Rosie while snacking on some Jammy Dodgers**

"So I think we should all wear matching outfits for the dance" she said while munching on something.

I had told her about the whole Robbie fandango and how Dave the Laugh had got into my thoughts. All she'd said was "Blimey Gee, you really are a minx' before raving on about the dance.

I could heard Sven in the back ground saying, "Ja, oh ja. Feel the groove baby!"

I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't stop myself.

"Ro-Ro?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is Sven doing?"

"Oh! He's dancing on the table with the fruit basket on his head"

Of course.

"So anyway, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"My idea of wearing the same outfits to the dance?"

"I am not wearing anything that is made of fur" I said firmly.

"Fine!" she said and made sucking noises before saying, "How about jeans and the same tops, but in different colours?"

Hmmm… that didn't sound so bad.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad" I told her.

"Good, glad that's sorted. I've got to go now. My camel is waiting for me to jump on it and ride away"

What in the name of arse is she talking about?

"Rosie, my deranged friend, what in the name of arse are you talking about"

There was silence and some more sucky noises (oo-er!)

"I have no idea"

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I gotta go. Sven wants to do the tango"

"Alright. Oh! And Ro-Ro…"

"Yes Gee?"

"No fake beard as well"

"Damn!"

**Phoned Jas**

I finished telling Jas about the Robbie and Dave fandango and was about to put the phone down, when Vati came looning in.

"Georgia would you get off the bloody phone. I'm sure you have plenty of time to discuss nail polish colours in school"

Oh rave on. As if I care about what he had to say. The day I listen to him is the day he shaves that fury animal off his chin, i.e. never.

**One second later**

Jas had gone but I still held the phone up just to annoy him.

**One second later**

He finally went grumbling away.

**One second later**

Ha ha and thrice ha.

**7.15**

**In my room**

All aloney, on my owney.

**Two minutes later**

**Staring out of my window**

I can see Junior Blunder Boy from here. He's standing against a street lamp with his arms folded. He probably thinks he looks cool. Sadly he is wrong as he looks more like a prat than anything else.

**One second later**

Blimey, he really is a prat.

He's now pulled out a fag and is smoking it. I didn't know he could smoke.

**One second later**

Obviously he can't as he's having a coughing fit. Boys really do come from the depths of bonkerdom. I mean, why would you pretend that you can smoke just to impress people and look cool?

**One second later**

I think people who do that are vair vair sad.

And pathetico.

**One second later**

Does Dave smoke? I don't think he does. He doesn't seem like the type…

**One second later**

Why do I care about him? He is a prat and I never want to think about him again.

**One second later**

Of course, now I'm thinking about him.

**One second later**

Bloody hell.

Oscar just looked up. He saw me struck a cool (prat like) pose and said, "Fancy a fag Gee?"

I just stared at him.

**Ten minutes later**

I can't believe it. It's unbelievable, that's why.

Oscar and I are now locked into a staring match. Neither of us have blinked. Not that he's be able to tell if I blinked or not as I covered in darkness while he was standing in the light of the street lamp.

**Five minutes later**

Finally he's gone. Thank you Baby Jesus. I don't know how much more of that staring I would have been able to take.

**9.45**

**In bed**

I think I'll go to sleep now.

As they say, Early to bed, early to rise makes a- whatsit…

**One second later**

I know it's something to do with a worm…

No wait, that's another one.

**One second later**

Oh forget it!

I can't be bothered to think now. I'm too tir- zzzzzzzzzzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I last posted and this isn't so great but I've been really busy. But don't worry. The dance is going to be in the next chapter and so there will be a lot of Ace Gang, their boyfriends, Dave the Laugh, Robbie and another character whose name I will not reveal. **

**Anyway, please review even if you thought it was crap. **

**Sasha. **


	8. Author's Note

Hey,

**Hey, **

**I know I haven't updated this in like forever, but ever since I started school I've just been completely swamped with homework and coursework. I don't know when I'll update next but it's not going to be anytime soon. I will continue with it, but only when I have the time. **

**So sorry about that. **

**And sorry if you thought this was an actual chapter. **

**Sasha. **


	9. Gordy, Our Lord Sandra’s Cousin

**A/N: I finally got some time to sit and write this chapter. So sorry about not posting this earlier. I just really did NOT have the time. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think. **

**Gordy, Our Lord Sandra's Cousin**

**9.00**

Since I told Radio Jas about the Robbie-taking-me-to-the-dance thing, everyone in school knows about it. I've got many people asking me if we're back together and if I'm cheating on Masimo.

It is vair-vair tiring to convince everyone over and over again that me and Robbie are just mates now and that Masimo is my one and only.

**10.45**

**Break**

Sacré bleu

I just got told I was a two timing minx who should try and keep her hands on only one man at a time. By Wet Lindsay. I really do hate her.

**One second later**

She came storming over to us and gave me this really vicious glare. ADM was following dimly behind her.

"Georgia Nicolson, you really need to try and keep yourself to just one man. Poor Masimo will be devastated that you're going to the dance with Robbie"

I really wished she would go dig a hole and bury herself in it. I'm sure no one would miss her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Ace Gang staring at her forehead and knees. Wet Lindsay was shuffling around now, her hands fidgeting at her sides. It was obvious she wanted to rush to the toilets and see if there was anything wrong with her face. I joined in with the staring.

Finally after ten years, she snapped, "Wait till I tell Mas" before storming away as fast as her stick insect legs could take her.

"I wish she would just jump off a cliff into a sea filled with sharks" said Rosie making the others nod like Churchill the dog. I had to stop myself from saying, "Oh yes!"

Looking like a prat is not on my priority list.

**2.15**

**R.E**

Hahaha. RE is our last subject before we can get out of this hell hole of torture. For the rest of the summer. I can't wait.

**Two minutes later**

Rosie is swaying in her seat and singing, "The hills are alive, with the sound of PANTS"

I think she may be just a tad hysterical.

**Five minutes later**

Yes, yes and thrice yes!

The desk shuffling is back!

Every time Miss Wilson turns her back on us, everyone shuffles their desk a few inches behind. Even Jas is doing and normally she is such a botty kisser that she just sits there and tells us how immature we're being.

Miss Wilson is completely befuddled. She just blinks from behind her glasses and stares at us before going back to raving on about how important faith is.

She can rave on and on but no one's listening. If only she knew that.

By the end of the lesson, we were all crammed right at the back.

**3.10**

Yes. Yes. Yes!

Freedom at last. No more Slim's dancing chins, no more Hawkeye's injustice punishments, no more Elvis' grumpiness, no more Herr Kamyer's pale hairy legs, no more Mrs. Wilson and her obsession with Billy Shakespeare and no more Mrs. Stamp and her lesbianism behaviour.

But most importantly, NO MORE SCHOOL!!

The Ace Gang are doing linksies arms and singing 'What time is it?' from High School Musical 2 (It's Jas' favourite musical after Grease and she made us all watch it too. I thought it was a bit cheesy but I had to admit, Zac Efron is hot!) For once, the guys are nowhere to be seen and it's just us girls. I am so happy.

**4.00**

**Shopping**

We've been going through each and every clothes shop we can find. We can't choose our outfits until we find a shop where they have the same outfits in differet colours and in sizes for each of us.

This task is quite harder than I thought.

**6.30**

**In bed**

Sitting with a nice cup of milky coffee and some Jammy dodgers after my tiring day filled with school and shopping. We finally found a shop that had outfits for each of us in different colours. Its black jeans with silver stars and tops with a glitter in different colours and the words Ace printed on them. They are perfection.

**8.00**

I am going to go to bed early as I'll need the whole of tomorrow to get ready for the dance. Even though I am not going with my boyfriend, I am still going with the ex-Sex God. So I have to look presentable.

**One second later**

And full of sex kittyness.

**Two minutes later**

Oh! I don't think I can sleep, my mind is too busy with all the rubbish in my head and I'm too excited about the dance.

**One second later**

Mind you, I can't get to sleep even if I want to with all the noise that Mutti and Vati are making.

**Ten minutes later**

I stormed downstairs and shouted, "Would you please quieten down, some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep here and would appreciate some quiet if you don't mind"

I walked into the living room and was immediately blinded by the gross sight in front of me. It really isn't natural for people their age to be rolling on the couch and snogging each others faces off in front of their younger daughter. I really wish I had stayed upstairs instead of witnessing this disgusting and deeply disturbing sight. Libby doesn't seem to mind though. She's snuggled up with Angus on the carpet and is using Mum's lippy on him.

**One second later**

Good grief!

That's not Mum's. It's mine! Libby is so dead.

**One second later**

Although that shade does look good on Angus.

**One second later**

Shut up, brain, shut up.

**Two minutes later**

Gordy just walked into the living room covered in rouge. He could be our Lord Sandra's cousin. A very-very distant cousin.

**Ten minutes later**

I've finally saved what's left of my lippy i.e. not much. I had to wrestle it from Libby. She isn't happy and there's a lot of biting and scratching going on.

**One second later**

Oh poo.

The kitty cats joined in as well.

**One second later**

Mutti and Vati are still snogging on the couch. How can they snog with all the noise and drama going on just in front of them?

**9.30**

**In bed**

Ow, Ow, Ow!

Buggering buggers. My arms kill from all the scratches that I got from the cats. They really are furry monsters in disguise. Who was the stupid person who thought they'd be good pets?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: I know I said I'd put the dance in this one but this is all I've written so far in the little spare time that I've had. So I decided to post it. The next chappie is DEFINITELY having the dance. School work be damned. **

**Sasha. **


	10. Dave or Dignity? That is the question

**A/N: The chapter everyone's been waiting for. I hope it's as good as everyone's been hoping for. Just to recap, two chapters ago I said what would be happening in this chapter. So here it is: ****there will be a lot of Ace Gang, their boyfriends, Dave the Laugh, Robbie and other characters.**

**I am going to try and make this as long and entertaining as possible to make up for the long time it took to update and for not putting the dance in the last chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to Review. Even if it does not fulfil you hopes. **

**Dave or Dignity? That is the question. **

**Dancing Day!!**

**12.00**

Woke up at the crack of dawn.

The dance was at 7 and I was going to need the whole day to get ready.

**12.20**

Munching on some Jammy Dodgers for nourishment reasons.

**One second later**

Libby came Libbying in. She had one of her new 'fwends' with her. It was a stuffed pig on a key chain called Porky. The really disgusting bit about him is that if you squeeze his middle, plastic poo comes out the other end and then goes back in.

Who in their right mind would want a toy/friend like that?

**One second later**

Libby would.

**One second later**

She is deffo from the Planet Mad.

**1.00**

**In my bedroom**

I've barricaded the door so that no one can get in. I've even put a sign on the door so that it wards off Elderly Loons, Mad Sisters with Weird Fwends and Crazy Kittycats.

**Ten minutes later**

Since my top is black and blue, I've decided on a blue belt to go with my black jeans. My (mum's) accessories are all going to be blue and black too. I'll be wearing my black boots that have small heels on them. They are very sexkittylicious and also fit my feet perfectly. Unlike the kitten heels I'd bought to impress the Italian Stallion. I nearly had my legs chopped off because of that.

**One second later**

Although, they would have gone well with my outfit for tonight.

**One second later**

If only Dr. Clooney hadn't had to cut off the straps.

**In the bathroom**

**1.30**

Applying my facial mask so that there are no lurkers, etc.

**Two minutes later**

Mum came knocking on the door asking if I needed any help getting ready.

Yeah right. Like I would ask for her help when I am getting ready for a dance. I am not desperate.

**One second later**

I told her as much. I said slowly so as not to damage the facial, "Mutti I do not need your help to get ready. The only time I would need your help is if I ever went to a fancy dress party and dressed as someone from the Stone Age"

My words were muffled but I think she got the gist of it because she huffed away.

**Two minutes later**

I can hear her telling Vati what a rude and ungrateful girl I was.

**One second later**

Ho hum, pigs bum.

**Ten minutes later**

It is so boring sitting on the toilet seat and doing nothing. I can't read a magazine because I haven't got one and my eyes are practically glued shut because of the mask.

**One second later**

I really hope that I don't fall asleep here.

That would be trés rubbish.

**2.35**

Taking my face mask off when the phone rang.

**2.37**

**On the phone to Jas**

Vole Woman is rabbiting on about how unfair it is that she and Tom are not going to be able to go on an important ramble because of the late night dance.

I swear she is not normal.

But she is my bestest pally and I will be sleeping over at hers after the dance so I listened to her as she raved on and on.

**One second later**

I wonder if she'll notice how little I'm contributing to the conversation.

**Ten minutes later**

I left Jas talking on the phone and went to get a light snack. That task was harder than it sounds due to there being nothing to snack on. I finally found an old tin of baked beans and took it with me.

I picked up the phone and realised that Jas probably hadn't noticed me not being on the phone because she was still raving on.

**One second later**

Hahaha.

I can never tell her about this as she may never speak to me again.

**Two minutes later**

I was taking another spoonful of beans when Jas suddenly stopped and said, "Gee, are you still there?"

"Of course Jas. Where would I go?"

"Well, I thought you might stop listening or say something rude to shut me up but you haven't"

She doesn't know how close to the truth she is.

"That's because you're my best pal Jas and I love you"

"Thanks Gee. I love you too"

Awww…

**3.09**

I'll be meeting the Ace Gang at the clock tower first and then we'll be meeting our dates at the gig.

**Two seconds later**

I wonder who Dave will come with.

**One second later**

Probably Emma. His girlfriend.

**One second later**

Not that I care.

**One second later**

I have girded my loins and pushed him out of my life with a firm hand.

**One second later**

So why am I thinking about him?

**One second later**

Out, Dave, out!

**One second later**

We were such good friends though and he was my Hornmeister. I could always go to him if I needed help. He was like my best boy mate.

**One second later**

Who I occasionally snogged.

**One second later**

Oh no!

I feel like blubbing and I don't want to because my nose swells up and it takes a long time for the swelling to go.

**One second later**

I really do miss him though.

I wish we were still friends. Things were so much easier before the whole 'I love you' fandango.

Why couldn't we have just been matey type mates who were occasional snog partners? My life was perfect then.

**One second later**

Maybe I could apologise tonight at the dance and we could go back to being mates.

**One second later**

But that may mean losing my dignity.

**One second later**

Would I want to keep Dave or my dignity?

**One second later**

Dave or dignity? That is the question.

**One second later**

Dave

**One second later**

Dignity

**One second later**

Dave

**One second later**

Dignity

**One second later**

Dave

**One second later**

Dignity

**One second later**

I'm confused!! I don't know what I want. I don't want to lose my dignity but I don't want to lose Dave as a friend too.

**One second later**

And what if even though I apologise, he doesn't want to be mates with me any more?

**One second later**

Gut Gott in Himmel.

I'm blubbing now. Might as well get it over with so that when I put on my make up, there will be no disasters.

**One second later**

Why does my life have to be this confusing? Why can't it be nice and ordinary like Jas'?

**One second later**

I blame my parents.

**One second later**

If they weren't from the Planet of Loons, maybe my life would have been much better.

**One second later**

Why is my life so utterly crap?

**Ten minutes later**

**Sitting on the window. **

Why Baby Jesus, why is my life so full of poo. Why can't it be good? Am I really such a bad person to deserve all the crap that keeps getting thrown at me? (Not literally of course! That would be disgusting)

Why couldn't I just have a normal life with normal parents? Then maybe my life would have been, er… normal.

The only good thing in my life, at the moment, is that I have a gorgeous boyfriend.

**Two second later**

Except he's at the other end of the world.

**One second later**

Merde.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Painting my nails blue. They are nice and sparkly. I thought of painting them black but decided against it. Blue looks better.

**Ten minutes later**

Waiting for them to dry. I've put rollers in my hair so that I have lovely curls for the dance. I think I'll have a little zizz now.

**5.15**

Nooooo!!

**Ten minutes later**

Because of my long nap I have to rush through having a bath and shaving my legs. Then I had to quickly take the rollers out of my hair. At least I don't look like Frankenstein's bride. I look quite nice, hair wise. Just need to straighten my fringe.

**Two minutes later**

God! It takes ages for these to heat up.

**5.47**

I'm all dressed. I've only got to do my make up.

**Two minutes later**

Blue eye shadow, blue mascara, shiny pink lip gloss, concealer, light blush and perfume.

**6.09**

Done!

**6.15**

Out of the house before any of the mad ones could even catch a glimpse of me.

**Five minutes later**

I was nearly at the end of my road when I realised that in my rush I'd forgotten to grab my coat.

**Ten minutes later**

I had to go all the way back and this time I got caught by Vati. He and Mutti had a good look at me, gave me all the normal rules and then sent me on my way.

I wish!

They stood there going on and on and on. I thought it would never end. Finally I was allowed to get out.

**6.25**

Met the Ace Gang at the clock tower. I wasn't the last one there. Ellen was. We all had a mad bout of disco inferno before walking to school. I must admit, it was weird seeing Rosie without Sven. Those two always acted like they were joined at the hip. Like Siamese what-sits.

**7.07**

**School Hall**

The party was already rocking when we entered. The lads were no where to be seen. Nor were the Stiff Dylans with their ex/replacement for the moment lead singer.

We stuck to the sides and sat at one of the empty tables. Ellen was practically bullied into getting our drinks for us. However, she was the last one and so I thought it was only fair for her to redeem herself.

**Ten minutes later**

Ellen was back with the drinks and Rosie took a large sip of hers before spitting it out. All over poor Mabs. She shrieked really loudly but Rosie paid no attention. She was just staring at the dance floor for some reason. I waved my hand in front of her face but she didn't even blink.

Jools turned around to look at what Ro-Ro was staring at and even she went stiff.

"Oh.My.God"

The rest of us turned around.

**One second later**

I swear that all our jaws had come of and had fallen to the floor.

**One second later**

The word 'unbelievable' does not even cover a small bit of how unbelievably unbelievable the scene in front of us was.

**Five minutes later**

We just continued to stare when the lads approached our table.

"Blimey" said Dec, "You all look like you've seen a ghost"

"What are you staring at anyway?" asked Rollo.

Jas just pointed without a word.

They all turned around and froze just like us.

**One second later**

People are staring at us like we're crazy. They are not wrong in thinking that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: Finally got it done! I really do hate school. Yr.11 is just horrible. No time for anything besides homework and coursework. It really is rubbish. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. And if you want to know what they were staring at, well… You're just going to have to wait and… read. **

**Sasha. **


End file.
